The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Vehicles typically include a display system that displays information to a vehicle occupant. For instance, vehicles often include an instrument panel that displays gauges, warning messages, and the like. Vehicles can also include navigational systems that display maps, driving directions, and other related information to occupants. Similarly, vehicles include entertainment systems with a video screen that plays movies and the like.
While these display systems have functioned for their intended purpose, they have also suffered from certain drawbacks. For instance, the information displayed by these systems may be difficult to view in certain light conditions. When direct sunlight is shining on the video screen, for instance, the messages displayed thereon may be difficult to see. In addition, when there is a high amount of light noise within the normal field of vision of the user (e.g., glare, light reflecting from surrounding vehicles, light from headlights of oncoming vehicles, etc.), the user may have difficulty viewing and perceiving the information displayed from the display system.
In partial response to this problem, certain improvements have been proposed for display systems. For instance, display systems can include one or more manual controls for manually controlling brightness, contrast, etc. of the displayed information. However, these manual controls may be burdensome in certain situations and/or it may be difficult for a user to manually adjust the display in certain situations.